


Try Like Hell

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [64]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ellie and Nick talk at a bar.
Series: Finding My Way [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Try Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: Try Like Hell  
Characters: Ellie Bishop, Nick Torres  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Ellie and Nick talk at a bar.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill own this show and these characters.  
Words: 188 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Reject

FMW #64: Try Like Hell

Ellie does all the things a woman's supposed to do, in hopes of finding that special someone. She dresses up, wears makeup, exercises, and goes on blind dates.

Nothing helps. She always goes into it with the motto 'try like hell to make it work,' it never does for some reason. 

She either gets blown off by good men, or ends up with losers or cheaters. The blonde looks up when Nick enters the bar and joins her.

"You look like a sad sack. All dressed up but nowhere to go. What's going on?" Nick asks her a few moments later.

Ellie sets down her beer and looks at him. "I feel like a reject. I've been going on dates trying to find a nice man, but I end up with cheaters or losers."

Nick looks at her and says, "You're looking in the wrong places."

Ellie stares at him and then says, "What does that mean?"

Nick says, "Stop trying to impress men who don't deserve you. Give me a chance."

Ellie's mouth drops open in shock. "Are you serious? What about the rules?"

Nicks nods and then says, "Yeah, I am. Screw the rules."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
